Fangs:: Shugo Chara Fanfic
by iEmo-Strawberry-Waffle
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. A vampire trying to live a normal life. He thirsts for blood ever since he met that girl. Amu Hinamori, the girl whom caught his eyes. And now spiraling into a horror-filled future, while she falls in love. AMUTO! I Don't own Shugo Chara!
1. Chapter 1

**One**

_ Her. _That's it. That's all I can still think about. Her body, her face, her scent. I pressed my foot down on the gas petal, ignoring the annoying whining of my younger sister in the passenger's seat. "Ikuto! Slow down, if you don't pay attention, you'll get us into a crash!" She screamed and I kept my speed. "Shut up. Maybe I should just throw you out of the car." I said and she glared. "Hey, maybe they'd be interested that Hoshina Utau's killer was a vampire." Utau said with a sly edge to her voice. My foot slammed on the brakes.

"You wouldn't, maybe they'd also like to know that their idol was a vampire too." I said and she glared. "Ikuto, you are hopeless." Utau huffed, looking outside. I sighed, pressing my foot to the gas petal again. My mind wandered, and I started to think about _her, _again. Hinamori Amu. _Her _name. I met her at school, and ever since I smelled her, I can't stop thinking about her. I stopped and realized my throat was burning more than usual. Making my thirst for blood even more unbearable. Utau looked over at me in worry.

"Ikuto, you should go hunt for something. You seriously look like you're going to kill the first human you see. Be careful, it could be..._Hinamori Amu._" Utau said, hissing when she said _her _name. I couldn't forget that my sister had feelings for me, and became enraged when all I could think about was Amu. "Utau, listen..." I began, but Utau cut me off. "Shut up! I see the way you look at her, I can't expect anything else from you; and how can I blame you? She even makes my mouth water." She said and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Go hunting, tonight, Ikuto." She said and my hands gripped the wheel so hard that with my strength I thought I'd smash it to pieces. "No! I don't need to, I can handle it!" I growled, and Utau sighed. When we got home, I could smell the maids inside our mansion. My mouth watered more, and I walked in. My breathing became uneven, and my hunger became more unbearable. I immediately walked upstairs, and Maya, our new maid, was making my bed. I froze, and covered my mouth and nose, and my breathing sped up. Maya turned to me and looked at me questionably. "Sir Ikuto?" She questioned and I looked at her.

"Are you bleeding?" I hissed, and she laughed. "Yes, I'm sorry, I cut my finger earlier." I walked to her, and I could smell the blood clearly. Too clearly, actually. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked to her and grabbed her head, moving it so I could see her neck. "S-Sir Ikuto?" Maya whimpered, and I licked the skin. Maya blushed, of course, she thought I was flirting with her. My teeth sank into her neck. She screamed, but I muffled it with my hand. I drank her blood greedily. Maya kept trying to scream, but the muffling went lower and lower, until I couldn't hear it anymore.

I dropped Maya's body, and she lay limp on the floor. I wiped my mouth, and Utau came upstairs. As soon as Utau saw Maya, she turned and locked the door. "You idiot! You'll expose us! She's the third maid we've lost over _her_!" Utau hissed and I knew she was talking about Amu. Utau sighed and looked at Maya. "Still some life left, should we save her?" Utau questioned and I sighed. "No, she's not worth saving. She will just expose us. Utau picked Maya up, and jumped out of the window. "Idiot." She added before she jumped. I sighed, laying down on my bed.

Tomorrow was coming near. I got to see Amu, I have to do something about her. I turned over, and drifted to sleep. When I awoke, Utau was already ready waiting at the door. "Nice job on Maya, Ikuto." Utau growled and I walked past her. Today was already here. Tomorrow was the past, now it was time to move on. When we got to the school, everyone's eyes were on us. "There they are, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hoshina Utau." The school girls whispered and everyone turned.

I walked over to a girl, a pink haired girl, actually and leaned down behind her. "Hello, _Amu,_" I purred her name in her ear. Amu turned around face red. "Ikuto-sama! Sorry, I didn't know that you were-" I cut her off. "Did I put -chama at the end of your name?" I questioned and she shook her head. "Then call me Ikuto." I said and all of the other girls glared at Amu. "Stupid girl...That's so unfair!" They hissed and I smirked. "Amu, will you go out with me tonight?" I questioned.

The tention could be felt on the school grounds. Everyone froze, waiting for Amu's response. I waited and she smiled. "Yes. I will go out with you." She said and I smiled. "I'll pick you up and six." I murmured and walked away. Perfect, I just need to get her alone, then I'll kill her. I was already dying to get her blood in my mouth. My mouth watered uncontrolably. I sat through my classes impatiently, and finally, the day was over. I took Utau home, whom didn't speak to me at all. Not that I blame her. I dropped her off, and got ready. I looked at the clock, five forty-five, time to go get Amu.

**Waffle: See? This is a Shugo Chara Fanfic! I proved Frank West wrong. **

**Ikuto: Wow, and your OC Reine is in love with me...**

**Waffle: Wow, Ikuto, you're the first person I don't fight with. **

**Ikuto: Glad I can be of assistance. **

**Waffle: R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

When I arrived at Amu's house she was waiting. Her hair was in two miniture ponytails, most of her hair down, she wore a black strap dress with a long shirt underneath. She got into the car. "Hi Ikuto." She whispered, and looked at me. Amu was so shy, the blush on her face proving it. I tried to smile, hoping it would give me away. It didn't, and she looked at the road. I pulled out of the curb and she watched me. I felt uncomfortable under her gaze. I pulled into a french-japanese restraunt and helped her out of the car. I opened the door for her and as she walked by me, I smelled her. I grabbed her shoulders and she turned. "Ikuto, are you alright?" She asked and I released her. "I'm fine." I said, and she turned around.

"Wow, this is the most fancy restraunt in town! Are you sure?" Amu asked bubbily. "Yeah, sure. Find a table." I said and she sat down. "Ikuto?" She asked and I smiled. "I'm going to the bathroom." I said and went to the restroom. My breath was short, and my chest heaved. I could stand much more of this. I took a vile out, full all the way to the top of blood. Thank you for making me come prepared, Utau. I drank it down and it made the burning go down in my throat, although it was still very noticeable. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I walked out to find Amu still waiting. "Are you positive that you are okay?" She asked and I nodded. "Fine." I murmured and sat down.

She ordered and I ordered, the waitress was happy to serve us. "I'll be back with your food." She said and winked at me. Hoorah. She took a huge liking to me. Join the club, lady. I glanced at Amu, who blushed under my gaze. "Is there something on your mind?" I asked and Amu smiled. "Um, I just, I mean...I feel so out of place. I mean..I'm going out with a guy like you, when you could be dating a _gorgeous _girl. Like the waitress." She murmured and I looked at her. "You don't think you're pretty, Amu?" I questioned and she shook her head. "I'm here to change your mind. " I said and she smiled. "Not really." Amu said and blushed. Wait, why am I trying to change her mind? DO NOT TELL ME I'M FALLING FOR HER IN LESS THAN AN HOUR. "_I _think you're pretty, isn't that enough?" I asked and she shook her head.

For some odd reason, I felt the urge to hug her, and tell her otherwise. Then I thought about why I had asked her out in the first place. Still, there was a tiny little voice in the back of my head telling me to keep her alive. I sighed, and tried to come to a decision. For some odd reason, I wanted her alive. I didn't understand, I couldn't really tell, was I in love with her? Of course not, I mean, I hardly know the girl! But there's something about her that I really like. I sighed, and shut my eyes. "Are you tired? Am I boring you?" Amu said and tried to find a way to please me. "You're fine." I said, keeping my eyes shut. My head kept screaming to me to open my eyes, just to get another glance of Amu. My throat still burned like fire, but I didn't pay attention.

Our food finally arrived and we ate. Afterward, I started to take her home. When she got into the car, she had realized she had a cut. I went nuts; blood flowed out of it and down her finger. My breathing became so uneven that I was convinced I would never breathe normally. "Oh, it must've been when I was walking out." She said and I reached out, grasping her hand, and I licked the cut finger. Amu suddenly freaked and pulled her hand away. I suddenly realized what I had done. "Shit!" I hissed and Amu looked at me. I looked at her as she glomped me and forced my mouth open. My fangs glistened in the moonlight and she got back onto her seat, and tried to get out of the car. I grabbed her. "Hey! Amu!" I yelled and Amu began screaming. "VAMPIRE! VAMPIRE!" I covered her mouth and she kept trying to get away. "Stop it!" I hissed and she shut up.

Amu looked at me with scared eyes. I sighed and explained everything. "So, you're a vampire?" She asked and I nodded. "Do you have a beating heart?" She asked and I nodded. "Yes, I do." I said and she asked another question. "Do you sparkle in the sunlight?" She asked and I snorted. "What do you think this is? Twilight?" I laughed and Amu's head turned. "I'm just like you, almost. Just the blood sucking part. I hate the sun, but I can handle it for a little while before begining to burn. I sleep, too." I said and she looked at me. Amu saw my tortured expression and gasped. "Do I smell good?" Amu asked with horror. "You have no idea, you smell delicous. So good that me and Utau can hardly take it." I said, I bit my lip and moaned a bit. "Oh. Is Utau your girlfriend?" She asked, slight disapointment in her voice.

"In her DREAMS." I said, and looked at her. "You don't know this but me and Utau are siblings." I murmured and Amu covered her mouth. "REALLY? Siblings?" She asked and I nodded. "On a different subject, I need you not to tell ANYONE that I'm a vampire. Not a soul." I said and she nodded. "Got it." She murmured and I smiled. I cluctched the steering wheel, and started up the engine. I drove her home in silence; then dropped her off at her house where she said goodbye and went inside. I sighed, driving home myself and Utau hugged me when I went in. "She's alive, and was on you. I'll go kill her." Utau murmured and began to walk past me. I grabbed her, and pulled her away. "No, Utau, you won't." I growled and she looked at me. "Weren't YOU the one who was planning to kill HER?" She questioned and I froze. Sadly, she was right. I was the one whom wanted Amu dead, but now, not so much. I wanted her alive now.

I decided to go to bed, and all I could think about is Amu. Am I in love with her? Of course not, I mean...I could love her... Maybe. I sighed, and shut my eyes. I could almost see myself with her. Kissing her, hugging her...I wanted it all. I drifted into sleep, hoping that I'd feel better in the morning.

**Waffle: TO THE EXTREME. **

**Ikuto: Wow, I can totally relate...**

**Waffle: R&R?**


End file.
